Super Z nueva generacion
by dianaitas
Summary: Los chicos cambiaron gracias a una maquina inventada por el profesor. ¿Habrá nuevas aventuras, nuevos villanos, super-heroes, amor, celos y peleas? Descúbranlo en Súper Z nueva generación.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¡Nuevos super-heroes! Parte 1

Con Momoko

Se levantaba entre sus sabanas color rosa chicle, sus cabellos esparcidos por la cama. Era miércoles bajo a desayunar, con su hermanita casey. Era una chica de pelo anaranjado amarrado en una cola larga con un moño, ojos rosa, piel blanca. Tenía puesto un sweater de corazones rosa y fondo negro. Llevaba puesta una falda corta con botas color marrón.

-Buenos días hija-dijo la mamá de momoko

-Buenos días ma, buenos días casey –dijo con una sonrisa bien marcada. Luego de desayunar agarro un bolso rosa con bordes celestes y salió hacia la escuela.

Con Miyako

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, se levantó rápidamente se cambió, se peinó y bajo. Era una niña rubia con el pelo amarrado en dos coletas. Ojos celeste claro piel pálida y carita tierna. Llevaba puesta una musculosa negra y arriba una pupera celeste con un gato negro, tenía una falda color celeste con zapatos celestes.

-Buenos días Miyako-dijo su abuela con una sonrisa-Toma aquí está tu desayuno, ahora te preparo tu almuerzo para hoy-

-Gracias-dijo con su sonrisa que atrapaba a cualquiera, tomo su desayuno, agarro su mochila y su almuerzo.

Con Kaoru Se levantaba perezosamente de su cama verde. Se cambió y choco con la puerta por estar dormida.

-AUCH; eso dolió, ¿QUIEN CAMBIO LA PUERTA DE LUGAR?-grito muy enojada.

–Siempre estuvo ahí boba-le respondió su hermano menor.

–CALLATE GRANDISIMO TONTO-Grito tan fuerte que su mamá la reto.

–Kaoru no le hables así a tu hermano-Le dijo la mamá

-EL EMPEZO-respondió Kaoru

-YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN DORMIR-dijeron el papá de Kaoru y su hermano mayor. Kaoru bajo las escaleras lentamente. Era una chica de piel blanca, ojos verdes y pelo negro desordenado. Llevaba puesto un buzo verde, calzas negras y unas converses doradas.

–Buenos días-dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos. Tomo su desayuno agarro su almuerzo, su mochila y su skate. Salió a toda velocidad, en una esquina se encontró con Momoko y en otra con Miyako.

En la escuela

Era la segunda hora y Kaoru ya tenía hambre, le gruñía el estómago. Justo a la hora de almorzar a las tres chicas les sonó el cinturón.

–No otra vez-Dijeron las tres chicas dirigiéndose a la señorita keane.-Profesora Keane-Dijeron las tres chicas.

–Si ¿qué pasa?-pregunto la señorita Keane

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo Momoko.

–A mí me duelen los pies-dijo Miyako

-y a mí el pecho-dice Kaoru

-que horror vayan a la enfermería-respondió la señorita Keane

Las tres chicas subieron a la azotea y se transformaron.

–Híper blossom-dijo Bombón haciendo su pose.

–Rolling Bubbles-dijo Burbuja haciendo su pose.

–Powered Buttercup-dijo Bellota haciendo su pose

-The Powerpuffgrils z-dijeron las tres al unísono.

-¿Quién será hoy?-pregunta Bombón.

-¡chicas!-dijo el profesor.

–Profesor usted está haciendo maldades-dijo Burbuja.

–Hay pero que tonta-piensa Bellota pegándose en la cara mientras que Bombón se aguantaba de la risa.

–NO BURBUJA, NECESITO QUE VENGAN-grito el profesor.

–Ok haya vamos-dijeron las tres.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capítulo 1 parte 2

Capítulo 1: ¡Nuevos super-heroes! Parte 2

En el laboratorio

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me muero de hambre no comimos-dice Burbuja.

–Lo siento aquí tienen-dice el profesor sacando una bandeja de comida de nose donde.

–Gracias pero…-dice Bombón sin terminar.

-¿pero qué?-pregunta el profesor.

-¿PARA QUE NOS LLAMO?-dice Bellota furiosa.

–Así, eh…-trataba de decir el profesor.

–DIGALO DE UNA VEZ-grito Burbuja más furiosa que nunca.

–Los chicos….cambiaron-dice el profesor asustado detrás de Ken su hijo.

–Ve no era tan difícil decirlo….espere ¿QUÉ CHICOS?-pregunta Bombón alarmada.

–Los chicos alborotadores Bombón no recuerdas paso hace un mes-Dice Burbuja calmada.

–AAAAAAAAH…ellos…. ¿Cómo que cambiaron?-dice Bombón.

–Bombón es tan difícil de entender-dice Bellota con un tic.

– ¿Puede contarnos lo que sucedió profesor?-pide Burbuja.

–Seguro les contare-dice el profesor contando.

Flashback

-Papá…., digo profesor-dijo Ken.

-¿qué pasa Ken?-pregunta el profesor.

-¿ya está lista la maquina?-Pregunta Ken feliz.

–Si-responde el profesor.

– ¿Puedo verla?-pregunta Ken.

–Si claro-dice el profesor. El profesor, Ken y Poochie el perro parlante caminan hacia la máquina que cambiaba energía negativa por positiva. Al llegar Poochie le dice al profesor.

–Profesor detecto energía negativa en la máquina-dice Poochie.

–Hora de la prueba-dice el profesor apretando un botón rojo. Una energía negativa sale y se cambia por positiva volviendo a los tres chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo y de repente a los chicos les aparece un traje que consistía en una chaqueta que tenía una cinta si atar en el cuello y en los brazos tenía otra cinta pero abrochada con un mini-botón también tenían un brazalete cada uno de un color rojo, verde y azul, y una R en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta. Llevaban una musculosa debajo de la chaqueta con un borde negro y unos cinturones negros con una evilla de cada color (rojo, verde y azul) con una R adentro y unos pantalones negros con una línea amarilla más arriba de la rodilla. El profesor corrió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y le dijo a Poochie:

-Poochie llama a las chicas-el cachorro obedeció.

–Powerpuffgrils z las necesitamos-grito Poochie saltando.

Fin de flashback

-y eso fue lo que paso-dice el profesor-ahora ayúdenme a levantarlos- dice el profesor.

–¡¿A LEVANTARLOS?!¡¿NO LOS LEVANTO TODAVIA?!-grita Bellota.

–NO GRITES QUE NO VENDES NADA-le regañan Burbuja y Bombón para que se calle.

–Vamos no creo que el verde te valla a comer a besos-dice Bombón.

–no porque se va a quedar quieto por la paliza que le voy a dar si se llega a despertar-dice Bellota

-vamos de una vez dejen de discutir, parecen niñas de 4 años-dice Ken.

–Ok-las chicas van hacia donde estaban los chicos y los levantan-donde los ponemos-dicen Bombón y Bellota ya calmadas.

–Pónganlos aquí-dice Ken señalando una camilla.

–Listo, ahora destranformencen-dice el profesor. Las chicas se destranforman y se quedan con ellos, hasta Bellota. Brick es el primero que habla dormido.

–Mi mamá me mima-dice Brick dormido haciendo que Bombón se ría.

–Pffffff…..jajá-se ríe Bombón.

–cállate o despertaras a los súper-bobos-dice Bellota.

–Ok-dice Bombón aguantándose la risa.

Bellota mira a Butch con sonrisa pícara y va hacia el sin que sus amigas se den cuenta y le hace cosquillas.

–Jajajajajajajajaja-exclama Butch.

–Bellota que haces los vas a despertar-dice Burbuja.

–Jajajajajajajajaja…..AAAAH…-exclama Butch pero no puede terminar.

–Cállate lechuga andante-le dice Bellota poniéndole la mano en la boca a Butch.

–Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-se reía Burbuja descontroladamente que despierta a los otros dos chicos.

–AAAAAAAAAAAH…..Burbuja-dice boomer confundido porque Burbuja se estaba riendo descontroladamente.

–Boomer ho-hola-dice Burbuja volviendo al planeta tierra.

–Despertaron-dice bombón.

–Si rosadita obvio que despertamos-dice brick seductoramente.

–a propósito de a dónde sacaron esos trajes no me digan que los robaron-dice Bombón quiñando un ojo a sus amigas, pero Burbuja no le hace caso.

–SUELTAME NO PUEDO RESPIRAR….ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ-grita butch sacándose la mano de bellota de su boca.

–a mí no me grites porque no te ice nada quería que no despertaras a tus hermanos-dice bellota. A los dos se les hace una venita y chocan sus miradas apretando los puños mirándose con completo odio con rayos en la mirada.

–quieren calmarse los dos…butch bellota tiene razón no le grites y puedes preguntar sin gritar ¿bombón nos puedes decir que hacemos aquí? ¿Por favor?-dice brick a lo que bombón le contesta con una sonrisa.

–El profesor quería examinarlos a los tres pero como se mueven tanto…..oigan ¿dónde está el profesor?-dijo bombón mirando hacia todos lados.

–aquí estoy bombón los examine antes de que despertaran sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta-dice el profesor apareciendo detrás de todos los presentes.

–¿y ya tiene el diagnostico?-pregunta burbuja.

–Si al parecer los chicos antes tenían energía gris por estar hechos por el A.D.N de las chicas junto con el de mojo, pero parece que ahora están totalmente hechos por energía blanca-dice el profesor asombrado.

–Eso explica el comportamiento de brick-dice bombón.

–¿A qué te refieres bombón?-pregunta burbuja.

–Recuerdas como me pidió que le contara porque estaban aquí-dice bombón recordando.

Flashback

-quieren calmarse los dos…butch, bellota tiene razón no le grites y puedes preguntar sin gritar. ¿Bombón nos puedes decir que hacemos aquí?¿por favor?-dice brick a lo que bombón le contesta con una sonrisa.

Fin de flashback

-aaaa si me acuerdo-dice burbuja con una sonrisa.

–eso quiere decir que…..tenemos súper-poderes-dice boomer.

–ah si se me olvidaba con respecto a tu pregunta boomer si tienen súper-poderes-contesta el profesor.

–GENIALLL…..-dice boomer con una sonrisa saltando haciendo que el piso retumbara burbuja casi se cae pero bombón la agarra de la mano.- ¡ups! Lo siento-dice boomer.

–No pasa nada por lo menos no rompiste algo-dice ken.

–hmmm…. ¿profesor podemos hablar con usted-preguntan las tres chicas.

–si porque no-dice el profesor.

–profesor necesitamos que los cuide por unos minutos-dice bellota.

–muy bien a ¿dónde van?-pregunta el profesor.

–Después le diremos-dicen las tres chicas yéndose a la oficina del alcalde.

–Chicos las chicas volverán en unos minutos-dice el profesor-mientras hagan lo que quieran pero no rompan nada pero préstenme sus cinturones-dice el profesor, los chicos le entregan su cinturón y una luz los rodea haciendo que vuelvan a la normalidad.

–y mi ropa donde quedo mi ropa-decía brick.

–y mi ropa donde esta la ropa súper cool-decía boomer mirándose su antigua ropa de RRB.

–Jajá se parecen a bombón y burbuja el día en que obtuvieron sus poderes como olvidarlo-se reía ken.

En la oficina del alcalde

-alcalde necesitamos 3 pases a la escuela para los nuevos super-heroes-decía bombón poniendo su mano derecha en su cintura.

–ok bombón se los entregare mañana escuche que mañana no hay clases ¿y de que nuevos super-heroes hablan-pregunta el alcalde ya que no se había enterado de todo.

–Se acuerda de esos chicos que se hicieron pasar por nosotras robándose nuestra ropa-decía bellota.-bueno esos-dijo bellota.

–aaaa….si me acuerdo-dijo el alcalde llamando a la señorita bellum

-señorita bellum-llamo el alcalde.

–si señor alcalde-dijo una chica rubia alta con los pelos que le tapaban la cara.

–podría llamar a mi hermano necesito 3 pases para la escuela-la señorita bellum obedeció y después de unos minutos volvió.

–Listo señor dijo que los alumnos deben llenar la planilla el viernes-dijo la señorita bellum retirándose.

–algo más necesitan chicas-pregunto el alcalde.

–si necesitamos que para el sábado nos tenga una casa para los chicos nosotras les compraremos comida y ropa nueva para que no se preocupen-dijo burbuja.

–muy bien haci lo hare-dijo el alcalde, las chicas se retiraron pero fueron caminado.

–Chicas me quedo una duda-dijo kaoru.

–¿Qué pasa kaoru?-pregunto momoko que no era la que había hablado en todo el camino.

-¿Dónde se quedaran los chicos a dormir?-pregunto kaoru.

-¡ES CIERTO NO PENSAMOS EN ESO!-gritan bombón y burbuja apretándose la cara y volviéndose a transformar sin querer. Bellota también se transforma y se cae de espaldas al escuchar que no habían pensado en eso.

–Bueno podrían quedarse con nosotras, ya se armemos una pillamada en mi casa para los 6 por dos días-sugirió burbuja.

–si porque no llamare a mi mamá y le diré que le diga a la mamá de bombón-dice bellota marcando su número, justo en la casa de bellota estaba la mamá de bombón y le explico todo las dos mamás dijeron que si pero que vayan a buscar sus pijamas y después se iban.

Después de una hora

Los chicos y las chicas estaban en la casa de burbuja pero como se destransformaron ahora eran momoko, miyako y kaoru. Se divirtieron los 6 chicos todos juntos en una habitación bastante grande pero por separado. Miyako le estaba cociendo un pulpo como el de ella pero naranja y mujer boomer miraba a miyako tan detenidamente que se distrajo cuando sintió unas patas de perrito cachorro en su espalda miro hacia atrás y había una perrita similar a miyako y con collar que se parecía al cinturón de miyako la cachorrita lo miraba con una sonrisa y carita tierna.

–Se llama blaqui-dijo miyako con una sonrisa-toma ya la termine-dice miyako entregándole a boomer el pulpo naranja.

Boomer lo agarro y levanto a la cachorrita la cachorrita le lamio la mejilla a boomer, y miyako se reía blaqui nunca se había llevado bien con otra persona más que con su abuela y ella. Por otra parte kaoru y butch jugaban a las pulseadas, brick y momoko comían dulces a fondo.

–toma aquí hay chocolate-dijo momoko dándole una barra de chocolate a brick.

–Oh no prefiero evitarlo-dice brick-cómelo tu-dijo brick con una sonrisa, momoko le hizo caso y se lo comió.

–Chicos ya es hora de dormir-dijo la abuela de miyako.

–SI-dijeron todos-buenas noches-todos serraron los ojos y durmieron.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: ¡fue solo un sueño!

01:00 A.M

Brick se movía de un lado a otro en su cama parecía que tenía un sueño Momoko estaba al lado de brick y al igual se movía de un lado a otro ¿estarían soñando lo mismo? veámoslo. Sueño de brick y momoko.

-Puede besar a la novia-dijo un sacerdote que casaba a brick con una chica que le tapaba la cara una manta blanca. Brick se la hiso para atrás y vio a momoko.

-eh?-dijo brick cuando vio a momoko con una sonrisa.

En la realidad

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-gritaron momoko y brick al mismo tiempo que despertaron a los otros 4 y la perrita que dormía en el medio de boomer y miyako.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron furiosos kaoru y butch porque los despertaron.

–Tuve un sueño horrible-dijeron brick y momoko-tú también-dijeron señalándose.

–Bueno ya paso-dijo miyako calmándolos a los dos.

Todos se volvieron a acostar más tranquilos.

–oye brick-llama momoko, brick no se despierta y momoko lo empuja un poquito, sigue sin despertarse y momoko cree que es la hora de el plan B) saltar en su colchón. Brick no se despierta y momoko no quería pero tenía que hacer el plan C) darle un beso en la mejilla. Momoko se acercó lentamente a brick pero pensó que antes le debía tapar la boca por si gritaba. Le tapó la boca lentamente y se acercó a la mejilla y le dio un beso a lo que brick se despertó quería gritar pero no podía algo se lo impedía, era la mano de momoko que le tapaba la boca brick estaba sonrojado por el beso de momoko.

-jiji-soltó una risita con los ojos cerrados y tapando su boca.

-¿por qué me besaste?-pregunto brick sacándose la mano de momoko pero sonrojado todavía.

–ice 300 cosas para despertarte y la única que resulto fue darte un beso creo que ya sé que hacer cuando no me prestas atención-dice momoko con los brazos cruzados y ojos de pistolita.-¿Qué soñaste?-dice momoko acercándose a brick.

–nada que te interese-momoko no tuvo otra que hacer como que le iba a dar un beso pero no en la mejilla si no que en la boca.-¿qué haces no te acerques?-dice brick haciéndose más atrás.

–Entonces cuéntame lo que soñaste-dice momoko.-porfa contame y yo te cuento el mío-dice momoko haciendo puchero.

Brick iba a decir algo pero cuando escucho esas palabras rio perversamente. El justo le iba decir que le decía si ella le contaba su sueño.

–ok….soñé que tú y yo nos casábamos, ¿contenta?-dice brick sonrojándose y momoko también.

–Tu soñaste lo mismo que yo-dice momoko confundida como era que alguien podía soñar lo mismo que ella y al mismo momento despertarse estresados. Los dos rojos se sonrojaron-bueno buenas noches-dice momoko acostándose pero dándole la espalda a brick.

–Buenas noches-dice brick acostándose de espaldas a ella. Siguieron durmiendo tranquilamente.

En un lugar desconocido pero de apariencia buena con muchos colores y gente humilde.

-Madre ya estamos listos para emprender el viaje a la tierra-dijo un chico de pelo negro. Tenía puesto un buzo gris con ojos rojos y pantalones negros.

–Si estamos listos-dijo un chico de pelo marrón y ojos azules, tenía puesta una camisa azul desabrochada con una remera abajo de color blanco y un cinturón con unos Jeans.

–Volveremos después de haber cumplido nuestra misión-dijo un chico de pelo color medio gris con una mecha de color verde esmeralda y ojos verdes, tenía puesta una campera de color verde manzana y unos jeans con un cinturón negro.

–Los extrañare mis niños-dijo la mujer dándoles un abrazo a los tres era una joven de 20 años rubia ojos verdes y vestido rosado. Luego la joven se separó de sus hijos y le dio un cálido beso a cada uno haciendo que una parte de la cara de los jóvenes apareciera la carita de un cachorro.

–los extrañare-susurro la joven.

En la tierra

Al día siguiente

-buenos días-dijeron kaoru y butch levantándose.

–buenos días-dijo miyako estirando sus brazos-¿y momoko?-pregunto miyako.

–se fue a lo del alcalde pero me preocupa olvido su cinturón-dice kaoru.

Kaoru camina hacia la puerta pero se tropieza con la zapatilla de butch que dejo tirada

-idiota porque no dejaste tu zapatilla en otro lugar-dice kaoru a butch quien no le prestó atención.

–lo siento si estoy cansado por estos dos tontos que me despertaron de mi sueñito hermoso-dice butch.

–sí y que soñaste-pregunta kaoru con los brazos cruzados. –soñé que te vestiste con un vestido muuuuuuy sexy-dice butch con los ojos cerrados y las manos atrás de su cuello y una sonrisa.

–Maldito pervertido-piensa kaoru-si estuviera bell aquí me vengaría-piensa kaoru.

En la casa de kaoru

-kaoru-dice bell una cachorrita de color negro con un collar igual que el de kaoru y con la evilla de color verde. Bell salió por la ventana sin que nadie la viera corrió más rápido que el mismísimo viento llegando en un segundo a lo de miyako rascando la puerta.

–yo abro mi abuela se fue a hacer las compras-dice miyako.-BELL ¿Qué haces aquí?-grita miyako.

–Shhhhh vine porque kaoru me llamo telepáticamente-dice bell-¿dónde está?-pregunta bell.

–está adentro pero no hables tenemos visitas asique compórtate como una cachorrita normal.-dice miyako.-KAORU MIRA QUIEN VINO-grita miyako a lo que kaoru aparece.

–BELL-grita kaoru y se la lleva a afuera-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta kaoru.

–Tú también-dice bell con cara de enojo haciendo que se le haga una cresta-vine a ayudarte con ese pervertido-dice bell.

–doy, no dije que vinieras dije que si estuvieras te vengarías-dice kaoru enojada-vete antes de que alguien te descubra-ordena kaoru señalando a la dirección de su casa.

–no puedo antes ver a blaqui-pregunta bell pero kaoru le dice que no y se va.

Con momoko

-argh hubiera traído el cinturón-piensa momoko-ya se….blossy ven-llama por la mente a blossy su cachorrita que estaba en su cama dormida.

–Momoko-dice blossy transformándose en una humana como era en su planeta.-haya voy-dice blossy saliendo volando por la ventana llevaba el mismo traje que momoko cuando se transforma solo que la raya que es negra es rosa y la parte de abajo gris al igual que la falda. Tiene el pelo hasta la cintura y de color negro pero cuando es cachorrita es del color del pelo de Momoko. Su verdadero nombre en su planeta es Berry.

En el centro de la ciudad se encuentra con momoko. Y la ayuda con las bolsas

-¿que llevas aquí? tu usas ropa de varón-dice blossy sorprendida.

–no es para mí es para brick-dice momoko.

–¿quién es brick?–Pregunta blossy codeando a momoko.-tu novio-dice blossy con ojos de pistolita, ella sabía cómo era momoko aunque había pasado solo una semana desde que momoko la encontró. Blossy venia del planeta Conishisa un planeta cercano al de Ciclón de ahí venia bell y del planeta Mishatari venia blaqui.

–no es mi novio es un amigo que necesita una casa y ropa ira a la escuela-dice momoko-oye blossy…me cuentas más del planeta Conishisa-pide momoko.

–no creo poder contarte todo ya llegamos puede ser en otra ocasión cuando vuelvas a casa tal vez-dice blossy destransformandose en humano y volvió a ser una cachorrita con un moño y anaranjada con ojos rosas.-nos vemos-dice blossy corriendo.

–al fin llegaste te tardaste una eternidad-dice brick-¿y eso?-pregunta brick mirando una bolsa color rojo.

–no es nada es para miyako-dice momoko-pero si tengo algo para ti-dice momoko sonriendo y le entrega unos papeles a brick.

–A la escuela wow si chicos iremos a la escuela-dice brick. Butch aparece detrás de brick.

–¿¡A LA QUEEEEEEE!?-Dice butch corriendo por todo el patio cómicamente que tenía miyako era enorme boomer se despreocupo y siguió jugando con blaqui.

–a la escuela….me agrada-dice boomer sonriendo al lado de boomer y blaqui se encontraba miyako diseñando unos vestidos de todos los tipos.

–¿Cuál te parece el mejor boomer?-dice miyako enseñándole a boomer la hoja con todos los vestidos.

–Mmm…todos están buenos pero me gusta este-dice boomer señalando uno muy sencillo.

–Este pero es muy sencillo-dice miyako y todos se acercan y le dicen su opinión.

–concuerdo con boomer ese está muy lindo-dicen momoko y kaoru con una sonrisa.

–No soy bueno en moda pero creo que ese está bien-dice butch.

–si es cierto-dice brick con una mano en su barbilla.

–yo también creo que está bien ese-dice la abuela de miyako.

–lo dices enserio abuela-pregunta miyako.

–Si mi niña ya verás que serás una gran diseñadora-dice la abuela de miyako.

–con respecto a lo de la escuela…..deben inventarse nombres nadie puede saber sus verdaderas identidades-susurra momoko.

–Ok-susurra brick para que la abuela de miyako no los escuche.

–Dile a tus hermanos-susurra momoko. Brick asiente y va hacia sus hermanos.

–Chicos para la escuela debemos inventarnos nombres-dice brick sus hermanos asienten y se ponen a estudiar un poco aunque no se los ordenen.

–wow les iba a decir que estudien pero se me adelantaron-dijo miyako.

–Si es que si nos hacen preguntas y nosotros no sabemos nada que pasaría-dice boomer con una sonrisa.

–Al menos son responsables-dice la abuela de miyako.

–Lo que no entiendo es esto-dice butch señalando mientras esperaba que alguien le explique.

–yo tampoco-dice boomer mirando la carpeta de miyako de ahí estudiaban.

–Yo menos-dice brick.

–Yo te explico-dicen las tres chicas yendo con sus contrapartes. Las chicas les explicaron, estuvieron estudiando todo el día desde el mediodía hasta la hora de la cena. Luego jugaron una lucha de almohadas a la hora de dormir blaqui seguía a miyako que jugaba con boomer a la guerra. Butch y kaoru también jugaban pero al nivel más alto de todos una vez se calló butch y kaoru le puso la almohada en la cara y butch para sacársela de encima la agarro de la cintura lo cual a kaoru no le gusto y se alejó de el enojada. Brick y momoko jugaban al nivel medio no se pegaban tanto pero como era la guerra si oh si había que derrotarse. De la guerra de boomer hubo un empate, de kaoru y butch gano kaoru y de brick y momoko gano brick.

En el espacio

-chicos llegaremos mañana a la tarde a la tierra-dijo el de pelo negro que era llamado por el nombre de Benjamín.

–qué bueno no crees bruno-dice el de pelo marrón de nombre llamado Brian.

–si ¿y cómo reconoceremos a los chicos que buscamos?-pregunta bruno.

–Fácil son nuestros yo de la tierra-dice benjamín-solo que con otro color de pelo-al decir esto los otros dos chicos se caen de espaldas.

En la tierra

Al día siguiente

Las chicas y los chicos iban caminado tranquilamente hasta llegar a la escuela entraron las chicas esperaron a los chicos que estaban llenando unas planillas para ingresar a la escuela luego caminaron un rato porque llegaron temprano ahí asique exploraron la escuela varias chicas miraban a los nuevos con corazones en los ojos, los chicos no les daban atención pero boomer saludaba a todas las chicas y las chicas se desmayaban de la dulzura de boomer un grupo de chicos miraba a boomer con odio que decidieron ir a golpearlo miyako capto eso pero antes sus ojos se tornaron de un color azul hasta quedar sin brillo.

–oye idiota crees que puedes hacerte el angelito saludando a todas-dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

–No solo las saludo porque es buena educación-dice boomer con una sonrisa.

–bueno prepárate gusano porque esa sonrisa que tienes se te borrara por la piña que te voy a dar-boomer cerro sus ojos cuando el chico le iba a pegar pero no sintió nada.

–déjalo thashiro-dijo miyako sosteniendo el puño de thashiro.

–miren parece que la niña boba se volvió fuerte….ahora defiendes a tu novio-se burló thashiro.

–no es mi novio es mi amigo-dijo miyako doblándole la mano a thashiro.-con eso bastara vámonos-dijo miyako agarrando a boomer de la mano, todos se quedaron asombrados nunca vieron a miyako así, sus amigas ya suponían que significaba eso.

-AAAAU-dice miyako agarrándose la cabeza-¿Qué paso?-dice miyako mirando a boomer, butch y brick que miraban confundidos y asombrados, kaoru y momoko se miraron y suponían que la otra personalidad de miyako había vuelto

CONTINUARA…


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: ¡nuevos alumnos!

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo la señorita Keane-como algunos saben vinieron 3 alumnos nuevos…pasen-dijo la señorita keane-preséntense chicos no sean tímidos-dijo la sr keane.

–Hola….soy….momotaro, Momotaro Akamatsu-dijo Momotaro.

–Yo soy Miyashiro Gotobatsu-dijo Miyashiro rompiendo varios corazones.

–y yo soy kaoretsu Matsumoto-dijo kaoretsu con una sonrisa seductora que rompió más de 20 corazones y puso celosos a muchos chicos.

–muy bien ahora les diré donde se sentaran momotaro te sentaras al lado de momoko, momoko levántate-momoko se levanta y momotaro se sienta al lado de ella-miyashiro al lado de miyako-miyako se levanta y mishayiro va hacia ella-y tu kaoretsu…mmmm al lado de kaoru-kaoru se levanta de mala gana y kaoretsu va.-muy bien comencemos-dice la señorita keane.

En una punta del salón

-pss, miyako-susurra miyashiro.

-¿Qué?-susurra miyako.

-¿Qué te paso hoy en el pasillo?, tú no eres haci-le pregunta miyashiro a miyako.

-oh eso no pasó nada solo fue una actuación-dice miyako sonriendo y agitando la mano cómicamente.

-Siiii una actuación-dijo miyashiro con ojos en pistolita.

En el recreo

-pss…...Kaoru, momoko-llama miyashiro.-vengan-kaoru y momoko van sin preguntar y escuchan a miyashiro.-¿qué le paso a miyako?-dice miyashiro mirando hacia todos lados a ver si venia miyako. Kaoru y momoko se miraron y creían que era la hora de contarle a miyashiro sobre la otra personalidad de miyako.

-Miyashiro creo que es hora de que te contemos-dice momoko.

-¿de contarme qué?-pregunta miyashiro haciendo que las chicas se caigan de espaldas.

-DEL COMPORTAMIENTO DE MIYAKO IDIOTA-grita kaoru haciendo que todos la miren-he he hola-dice nerviosamente kaoru.

-bueno dale contame-pide miyashiro.

-bueno pues paso hace unas semanas-dice momoko

Flashback

Narra momoko

Estábamos sentadas en una banca kaoru y yo charlábamos de cosas que teníamos en común, últimamente miyako estaba muy callada temblaba a veces. Oscureció y kaoru y yo decidimos seguirla para averiguar si le pasaba algo, en ese momento miyako paro se dio vuelta kaoru y yo nos escondimos, vimos que miyako parecía asustada se dio la vuelta y sus cabellos se desataron sin que ella moviera una sola mano flotaban hasta caer lentamente ella dio media vuelta para ir hacia la derecha sus ojos parecían no tener brillo, al parecer hacia donde ella iba era un callejón sin salida. Nos transformamos pero al llegar algo nos golpeo era una luz azul pero no eran del color cielo era un azul fuerte.

-quienes son ustedes y porque me siguen-esa no era miyako, miyako no se comportaría haci.

-so-somos no-nosotras miyako no…nos recuerdas-le dijo bellota y miyako le lanzo otro rayo.

-no sé quién es miyako mi nombre es Britani-dijo miyako o Britani no sabíamos quién era quien.

-ESTAS LOCA-le grito bellota esa chica que no era miyako se dio vuelta y empezó a destruir la ciudad.-DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA LOCA-grito bellota.

-NO ESTOY LOCAAAAAAAAA-grito la chica que no era miyako, a mí se me ocurrió una idea bellota la iba a distraer mientras yo le pegaba de atrás.

-bellota ven-le dije y le explique mi plan ella asintió y lo hicimos.

-oye tonta a que no me atrapas-dijo bellota moviendo el trasero.

-no tengo tiempo-dijo la chica que no era miyako, bellota me miro y yo le dije que siga con otra cosa.

-IDIOTA, NO PUEDES DESTRUIR LA CIUDAD HACI PORQUE SI, SI TE METES CON LA CIUUDAD TE METES CONMIGO-grito bellota, la chica que no era miyako la miro asecinantemente y se dio vuelta lanzándole un rayo eléctrico superpoderoso a bellota haciendo que ella grite de dolor, en ese momento yo iba a golpearla pero antes de eso ella se detuvo miro hacia atrás con cara de confundida y apenada esa si era miyako ahora tenía los ojos con brillo y lágrimas, justo ahí yo le pegue dejándola noqueada, por suerte antes de que callera al suelo la agarre y la lleve con el profesor, luego de una hora despertó.

Fin flashback

-Eh…eh…eh…eh-trataba de decir miyashiro.-fue….muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo-dice miyashiro yéndose de ahí con momoko y kaoru caminando.

En el patio

-donde estaban estar con ella nos va a volver locos habla mucho de moda y animales-dice kaoretsu abrazándose a momotaro cómicamente.

-tienen razón-dice kaoru recibiendo una mirada acesinante de miyako.-digo la moda es lo cool-dice kaoru agitando las manos cómicamente.

-….waaaaaaa, estar más con ella me va a volver loco-grita kaoretsu.

-GRRRRRRR, MIYAKO CONTROLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-zamarrea momotaro a miyako cómicamente.

-OK, ya está bien volví-dice miyako cruzándose de brazos.

-al fin-dicen momoko y miyashiro.

-ejem, ejem-dice kaoru apareciendo en medio del azul y la rosa.

RIIIIIIIIINGGGG RINNGGG

-Ya es la hora de comer siiiii-Gritan kaoru y momoko.

En el comedor

-No quedan lugares-dice momotaro.

-es cierto…..mmm…..ya se-dice momoko jalando cómicamente a momotaro del buso rojo que tenía, y loss demás los siguen corriendo.

En el salón

-ES ENSERIO en el salón-dice kaoru y kaoretsu cayéndose de espaldas con los ojos en espiral.

-no puedo alejarme del salón ni por 2 horas-dice kaoru levantándose pegándole a kaoretsu que estaba detrás de ella.-ups lo siento kaoretsu-dice kaoru poniendo su mano en la boca.

-no pasa nada-dice kaoretsu refregándose la cabeza he recibido peores golpes-dice levantándose.

En la hora de Ed. Física

-Muy bien quienes son los nuevos-pregunta una joven rubia de ojos marrones.

-ELLOS-dicen todos señalando a los tres chicos de atrás cómicamente.

-muy bien yo soy La profesora Lili-dice Lili.-y hoy jugaremos a….mmmm dejare que ustedes lo decidan-dice Lili

-QUEMADOS-dicen los tres.

-wow que rápido-dice Lili-BUENO COMENZEMOS-afirma Lili.

En el espacio

-OK chicos nos queda solo media hora para llegar-dice benjamín.

-¿y de qué color nos toca ser?-pregunta bruno.

-bueno yo tengo que ser de color naranja supongo, Brian tú de color amarillo y tu bruno de color negro-dice benjamín.

-ok estudiaste bastante de los humanos-dice Brian sosteniendo un control.

-si esta vez te pasaste viejo-dice bruno.

-ok y si prestamos atención hacia dónde vamos-dice benjamín.

-miren la tierra-señala Brian

-¿que? se supone que llegaríamos en media hora-dice benjamín.

En la tierra

-AH…ya….me….canse…argh-dice momoko apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-VAMOS MOMOKO NO ES HORA DE RENDIRSE-dice momotaro

-es…..enserio…..soy débil…-dice momoko esquivando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-no eres débil-dice momotaro esquivando un balón y mira hacia atrás se encontraba momoko realmente cansada, en ese momento se chocaron sus miradas estaban solo ellos en sus mundos hasta que momoko hablo

-momotaro-dice momoko

-¿si?-pregunta momotaro

Respira aire y dice-CONCENTRATE EN EL JUEGOOOOO-Dice momoko agarrando un balón que casi le pega a momotaro en la cara y se lo lanza al otro equipo.

-wow que potente-exclama la profesora Lili.

-ves no eres débil-dice momotaro dándole un empujoncito a momoko.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta momoko.

-si-dice momotaro.

-He, he, he, he-ríe torpemente momoko, en ese momento un balón le pega en la cara-¿QUIEN FUE?-dice momoko con una venita roja en la cabeza.

-Perdón-dice miyashiro rascándose la cabeza.

A la salida

-SIIIIII SE ACABO LA ESCUELA-grita kaoru.

-ok nos vemos en lo de miyako yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas-dice momoko tratando de irse lo más rápido posible para que nadie sospeche.

-siiiii yo también-dice kaoru moviendo rápidamente los ojos.

-¿qué raro? yo también-dice miyako.

-Bueno yo iré a la rampa-dice kaoretsu desinteresado por el comportamiento de las chicas.

-yo iré a la plaza-dice miyashiro.

-yo iré a comprar dulces-dice momotaro.

-yo también quiero ir a la rampa pero tengo que comprarle ropa al maldito de kaoretsu-piensa kaoru.

-quiero dulces-piensa momoko.

-oh, oh, la tienda de ropa está en frente de la plaza-piensa miyako.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos-dicen las tres chicas.

-no creen que se comportan raro-dice miyashiro.

-no-dicen kaoretsu y momotaro desinteresados.

Con las chicas

-los sabia ibas a comprarle ropa a el-dicen las tres chicas señalándose.

-esto es indignante-dice kaoru bajando la cabeza.- ¿Por qué yo le tengo que comprar la ropa a kaoretsu?-dice kaoru haciendo puchero.

-porque…eres… ¿su contraparte?-dice momoko.

-no,…. Porque ellos necesitan….no sé qué necesitan-dice miyako.

-bueno, no importa hay que comprarles ropa igual-dice momoko en pose de victoria.

-ok-dice kaoru.

Con momotaro

-mmm…dulces-dice momotaro relamiéndose.

-es él lo encontré-piensa benjamín en forma de cachorrito anaranjado de ojos rojos con un collar parecido al de momotaro.-tengo que llamarle la atención-dice el cachorro mirando hacia todos lados.-aja-dice mirando la carretera.

-¿eh?-dice momotaro al ver al cachorro cruzándose en la calle cuando justo venia un auto.-oye cuidado-dice momotaro corriendo hacia el cachorro salvándolo y quedando en el piso con el cachorro en brazos.

Con kaoretsu

-al fin la rampa-dice kaoretsu.-parece que no hay nadie-dice kaoretsu mirando la rampa vacía-bueno mejor para mí-piensa kaoretsu.

-es el, siiiiiiiii-piensa bruno en forma de cachorro negro con un collar igual al de kaoretsu.-me cruzare y me prestara atención-piensa el cachorro, bruno se cruza en el camino de kaoretsu haciendo que tropiece.

-estás loco perro casi me lastimo como te vas a cruzar-regaña kaoretsu a el cachorro.

Con miyashiro

-oye hace 15 minutos que me sigues-le dice miyashiro a un cachorro que estaba detrás de el-tú te pareces a la cachorrita de miyako-dice miyashiro sonriendo y agachándose a la altura del cachorro-que te parece si vienes conmigo-el cachorro lo lame y se lanza encima de el.

Con las chicas

-oh no es miyashiro, chicas escóndanse-dice miyako empujando a kaoru y a momoko.

-juro a ver escuchado algo-dice miyashiro-no es solo mi imaginación-dice desinteresado.

-uff-dice miyako saliendo de su escondite-ok hay que transformarnos, debemos ir a lo del alcalde-dice miyako seria.

-híper blossom-dice bombón transformándose.

-Rolling Bubbles-dice burbuja transformándose.

-Powered Buttercup-dice Bellota transformándose.

-powerpuff girls z-dicen las tres chicas.

En la oficina del alcalde

-chicas justo les iba a decir que ya tengo la casa-dice el alcalde.

-sí y nosotras ya tenemos la ropa para ellos-dice bellota.

-bueno aquí tienen las llaves-dice la señorita bellum.

-gracias-dice bombón.

-¿en que calle esta la casa?-pregunta burbuja

-en la calle warnees 236-dice el alcalde.

En la calle warnees 236

-Bueno creo que es esta la dirección-dice bombón.

Las chicas entran a la casa con muchas bolsas en mano de distintas tiendas, adentro había un sillón grande, con una tele, una cocina, una heladera y una mesa con 8 sillas. Arriba había tres habitaciones con camas, una mesa de luz y un armario.

En la habitación del medio

-bueno no sé si le gustaran pero es lo que encontré-dice bombón armando la cama-una heroína no tendría que estar haciendo la cama de otro mejor me destranformo-dice bombón destransformandose.-y listo-dice momoko terminando de hacer la cama.

En la habitación del lado izquierdo

-espero que le guste-dice kaoru-porque si no le gusta lo tirare de un edificio-dice kaoru con el puño cerrado.

En la habitación del lado derecho

-este color es perfecto para el-dice miyako con una sonrisa.-esto va aquí y listo-dice acomodando los almohadones.

En el pasillo

-LISTOOO-dicen las tres chicas contentas.

En la dulcería

-¿oye porque me sigues?-le pregunta momotaro al cachorro que desde que lo salvo no para de seguirlo.-ok me quedare contigo-dice momotaro alzando al cachorro.-como te puedes llamar…..que te parece….bricken-dice momotaro.

-guau-ladra el cachorro.

En la rampa

-me agradas, no sé porque te hable así-dice kaoretsu-¿tal vez la abuela de miyako te deje entrar?-dice kaoretsu-te llamaras butter-dice kaoretsu poniéndole un nombre al cachorro.

En la plaza

-guau-ladra el perro.

-creo que te llamare….Boom-dice miyashiro acariciando al cachorro.

En la casa de miyako

-Llegue abuela de miyako-dice miyashiro.

-hola-dice la abuela-¿cómo era tu nombre?-pregunta.

-boo….miyashiro-dice miyashiro casi decía su verdadera identidad.-abuela le tengo una pregunta-dice miyashiro nervioso.

-si se puede quedar el cachorro, si no hay problema, no me quedare sola con blaqui al menos-dice la abuela de miyako-blaqui tienes compañía-grita la abuela de miyako.

Blaqui baja corriendo y se tira encima de miyashiro lamiéndolo, al caer se encuentra con una mirada de ojos azules, los dos cachorros se miran mutuamente hasta que miyashiro los interrumpe.

-llegue abuela-dice kaoretsu

-si me preguntas por el cachorro sí que se quede-dice la abuela.

-me parece raro de seguro momotaro también trae un cachorro-dice miyashiro.

-no te creo te apuesto 10 a que no trae nada nadita-dice kaoretsu.

-y yo 20 a que si-dice miyashiro.

-llegue, abuela se puede quedar este cachorro que lo encontré-pregunta momotaro.

-claro los tres cachorros se pueden quedar-dice la abuela.

-dame los 20 gils-dice miyashiro, y kaoretsu le da 20 gils.

-llegamos-dicen las tres chicas juntas.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: ¡como si ellos pudieran hablar!

-MÁS PERROS-grita miyako al ver tres perros aunque el de ojos azules estaba distraído mirando a blaqui-¿segura abuela? No creo que puedas soportar tanto-dice miyako.

-oh no importa además el azul es un buen candidato para blaqui-dice la abuela guiñándole un ojo al cachorro de ojos azules.

**-no me digas que te gusta-dice el cachorro negro en un susurro.**

**-que tiene es bonita-dice el cachorro.**

**-pero no es como nosotros ella no puede hablar-dice el cachorro anaranjado.**

-muy bien ustedes tres tomaran un baño-dice miyashiro apareciendo miyako al lado de él.

**-esto no puede ser peor-dice el cachorro negro-en la tierra también me tengo que bañar-dice el cachorro agachando la cabeza.**

-tú también blaqui-dice miyako.

En el baño

**-cuando vienen-me aburro dice el anaranjado, viendo que blaqui lo miraba sorprendida.-¿y tú que me ves?-dice amargado el cachorro.**

**-Hola soy blaqui aunque mi verdadero nombre es Blubell, soy la mascota de miyako, mucho gusto en conocerte-dice blaqui estrechando su pata y ablando rápidamente.**

**-soy bricken pero mi verdadero nombre es benjamín-dice bricken estrechando su pata con la de blaqui.**

**-hola soy boom pero mi verdadero nombre es Brian-dice boom.**

**-supongo que falto yo en presentarme-dice el cachorro negro-soy…como era mi nombre…hay ya no me lo acuerdo….así butter, pero mi verdadero nombre es bruno-dice con una sonrisa.**

**-mucho gusto en conocerlos-dice blaqui observando detenidamente al anaranjado y al negro-tú te pareces a bell y tú a blossy-dice blaqui señalándolos.**

**-¿A QUIEN?-dicen los cachorros.**

-HORA DEL BAÑO-dicen miyako y miyashiro.

-métanse a la pileta-dice miyako, pero la única que le obedece es blaqui.

-creo que les falta entrenamiento-dice miyashiro.

-no yo sé que es lo que le temen estos cachorros-dice miyako muy segura.

-así ¿a qué?-dice miyashiro curioso.

-a kaoru-dice miyako corriendo.

Luego de un minuto

-métanse a la pileta-dice kaoru para comprobar si era verdad, y ninguno le hiso caso-cierto no hacen caso-dice kaoru-METANSE A LA PILETA-grita kaoru lanzando fuego por la boca, los cachorros tuvieron tanto miedo que se metieron a la pileta.

-gracias kaoru-dice miyashiro.

-muy bien ahora hay que bañarlos mañana momoko y momotaro los llevaran al veterinario-dice miyako.

Después de media hora

-estoy toda mojada-dice miyako.

-Si yo también-dice miyashiro

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se empiezan a reír los dos azules.

**-¿de qué se ríen?-pregunta boom.**

**-yo que sé y no me interesa-dice bricken yéndose por la puerta todo mojado.**

-hey no te vayas todavía no te seque-dice miyako, miyako agarra una toalla suave y seca a bricken.

-te toca a ti-dice miyashiro levantando a butter y secándolo.

-blaqui-dice miyako.

-Boom, quédate quieto-dice miyashiro tratando de sostener al cachorro que quería irse-quieto-el cachorro se quedó quieto dejando a miyashiro que lo secara.

-listo-dicen miyako y miyashiro terminando de secar a los cachorros .

Abajo

-niños es hora de dormir-dice la abuela pero ellos ya estaban dormidos, momoko se durmió en la mesa, momotaro se durmió arriba de kaoretsu y kaoru en el suelo.

-¿ya se durmieron? bueno no me sorprende de kaoru estaba muy cansada-dice miyako.

-sí creo que yo también tengo…..sueño-dice miyashiro.

-ayúdame a levantarlos aunque sea miyashiro-dice miyako.

-así tú no puedes sola-dice miyashiro ayudando a miyako a llevar a momoko, dejándola en la cama de sabanas rosas, luego llevaron a momotaro y lo pusieron en la cama de sabanas rojas, a kaoru y a kaoretsu les costó mucho llevarlos eran bastante pesados.

-lo siento-dijo miyako porque soltó a kaoru y miyashiro no tuvo tanta fuerza como para sostenerla y kaoru cayó encima de él, el único que quedaba era kaoretsu les costó mucho trabajo llevarlo también.

-lola…mentó-dijo miyashiro, soltó a kaoretsu para que se cayera arriba de miyako

-jajá, si me lo tenía merecido pero yo no te lo hice apropósito-dice miyako.

-bueno lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir-dice miyashiro.

-sí, tienes razón-dice miyako-oye miyashiro-llama miyako.

-¿sí?-dice dándose vuelta.

-¿si Boom hablara tu qué harías?-pregunta miyako.

-jajajaja…como si ellos pudieran hablar miyako, ¿puedes venir a la tierra y dejar las fantasías?-ese comentario lastimo mucho a miyako.

-perdón-susurro miyako pero miyashiro no la escucho, Boom fue hacia miyako para consolarla, blaqui se enojó tanto que fue a decirle toda la verdad a miyashiro.

-HEY-grito blaqui.

-¿eh?-dijo miyashiro dándose la vuelta pero no había nadie.

-ABAJO IDIOTA-le dijo blaqui furiosa.

-ha-ha-ha-ha-hab-hab-hablas-intento pronunciar miyashiro.

-PUES CLARO QUE HABLO CUANDO MIYAKO TE DICE ALGO TIENES QUE CREERLE ELLA NUNCA MIENTE-regaña blaqui.

-hablas-dice miyashiro.

-si ya te dije que si-dice blaqui.

-¿y dime como es que sabes hablar?-pregunta miyashiro sentándose en el piso.

-ash, mi verdadero nombre es Blubell, no soy de este planeta soy del planeta Mishatari, Aquí miyako cuando me encontró y me puso Blaqui luego de unos días le conté la verdad.-dice blaqui.

-sí pero… ¿Cómo es que hablas nuestro idioma viniendo de otro planeta?-pregunta miyashiro.

-oh si a todos en nuestro planeta les gusto su lengua y la estudiamos y ahora todos los habitantes hablan así allá-dice blaqui.

-¿y te puedes transformar en la forma de tu planeta?-pregunta miyashiro.

-sí pero primero debes disculparte con miyako-dice blaqui.

-ok-dice miyashiro y se va corriendo hacia la habitación vio que los tres cachorros estaban afuera y la puerta estaba cerrada, supuso que se había enojado tanto por su comentario que abrió la puerta de golpe.

-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO-grito miyako tirándole un almohadón en la cara a miyashiro, por haberla visto estaba completamente en ropa interior que cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta y se tiro en el suelo.

-wow-dijo miyashiro.

-hablen chicos ya sabe que hablan-dice blaqui mirando a los cachorros que estaban rojos, por aguantarse la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reían los cachorros por la escena graciosa.

-¿Qué paso porque se ríen?-pregunto blaqui confundida.

-ES QUE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES QUE MIYASHIRO JAJAJAJAJA-decía el cachorro rubio, mientras lloraba de la risa.

-ENTRO A LA HABITACION DE MIYAKO Y MIYAKO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-intento terminar el de color negro.

-ESTABA DESNUDA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-termino el anaranjado.

-PERDON MIYAKO-le grita miyashiro aun tirado en el piso. De repente la puerta se abre haciendo que miyashiro caiga de espaldas y miyako se queda viéndolo.-PERDON-dice miyashiro levantándose del piso, miyako no le hace caso y se va hacia la habitación donde estaban todos durmiendo y roncando como cerdos.

-¿creen que lo vaya a perdonar?-pregunta Boom.

-conozco a miyako de seguro lo perdona pero por unos días no le hablara-confirma blaqui

Al día siguiente

-LEVANTENSE PERESOZOS, LES TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA-grita kaoru

-ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS-grita kaoretsu de buen ánimo.

-no-dice kaoru.

-BUENO VAMOS DE UNA VEZ QUE SE ME HACE TARDE-dice momotaro.

-aw… ¿para qué?-dice momoko despertando.

-no lo sé-dice momotaro

En la guarida de mojo

-que otro monstruo podre crear para destruir a esas súper mocosas-se dice mojo jojo-si tan solo mis niños estuvieran aquí para ayudarme…*idea*….jijijijiji-dice mojo.

En la calle warnees 236

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta kaoretsu.

-tú no preguntes y entra-dice miyako.

-wow ¿y esto para quién es?-pregunta miyashiro.

-¬¬ ¿Qué no es obvio? es para ustedes-dice kaoru.

-GRACIAS TT-TT-dice momotaro con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a las tres chicas.

-De…..Nada-dicen las tres quedándose casi sin aire por el abrazo de momotaro.

-momo…..taro-empieza miyako

-¿sí?-dice momotaro.

-nos…quedamos-sigue kaoru.

-sin aire-termina momoko.

-lo siento-dice momotaro soltando a las chicas.

-*toma aire* no pasa nada pero controla tu fuerza-dice momoko.

-ok pero ¿arriba están nuestras habitaciones?-pregunta kaoretsu.

-si-dice kaoru.

Arriba

-wow ¿Cuál es la mía?-pregunta miyashiro.

-la de puerta azul miyashiro-dice miyako entrando con él.

-¿Cuál es la mía?-dice kaoretsu.

-¬¬la de puerta verde-dice kaoru.

-¿y la mía?-pregunta momotaro.

-LA UNICA QUE QUEDA-dicen kaoru y momoko con dientes de tiburón.

-gracias-dice momotaro corriendo cómicamente.

En el laboratorio

-profesor ¿qué está haciendo?-pregunta Poochie

-investigo la sustancia Z-contesta el profesor

-y que des….-intenta decir Poochie pero algo sale disparado.

-OH NO-grita el profesor alterado.

-¿ERA BLANCO?-pregunta Poochie

-ESO ES LO BUENO, LO MALO ES A QUIEN LE CAERA-se estresa el profesor-Poochie llama a las chicas y a los chicas…..perdón a los chicos-dice el profesor.

- POWERPUFF GIRLS Z Y ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z LOS NECESITAMOS-dice Poochie.

En la casa de los rowdy

-*beep beep*-suena el cinturón de los 6 chicos.

-eh no terminamos de ver la casa ¿será importante?-pregunta momotaro.

-momotaro todas las cosas son importantes-dice momoko, abriendo la evilla de su cinturón.

-CHICAS TIENEN QUE BUSCAR EL RAYO QUE SALIO DISPARADO HACIA LA CIUDAD RAPIDO-avisa el profesor.

-híper blossom-dice bombón haciendo su pose.

-Rolling Bubbles-dice burbuja haciendo su pose.

-Powered Buttercup-dice bellota haciendo su pose.

-powerpuff girls z-dicen las tres chicas.

-hard brick-dice brick haciendo su pose pero mejorada.

-explosive boomer-dice boomer haciendo su pose pero mejorada.

-strong butch-dice butch haciendo su pose pero mejorada.

-rowdyruff boys z-dicen los tres chicos.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii devuelta la ropa súper-cool-dice boomer.

En una calle desconocida

-hija, tardaremos unos minutos en desempacar las cosas-die una joven de 29 años de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos negros.

-ok iré a mirar que hay-dice una chica de ojos violeta, pelo marrón y piel blanca. Llevaba puesta una remera morada que decía "i love music" con un short violeta.

-bueno, pero cuídate Tamashi-dice la joven.

-siiiii-dice alejándose.

En el centro

-¿Qué clase de cosa interesante puede haber aquí?-dice Tamashi, en ese momento para, para ver a un niño con unos guantes de box muy feliz.- ¿sabes boxear?-le pregunta.

-más o menos-dice el niño-¿quieres que te enseñe?-le pregunta el niño. En ese momento una luz se acerca hacia el niño el niño se asusta pero Tamashi lo cubre y la luz la golpea a ella.

-Heart bunny-dice Tamashi (digámosle bunny haci no es tanto lio) transformándose y haciendo pose.

-…-el niño se queda quieto tirado en el piso.

-que me paso-dice bunny.

En la guarida de mojo

-¿dónde la puse?-pregunta mojo-aquí esta…solo me falta una cosa-dice mojo, sacando un frasco con un poco de sustancia Z.

Afuera

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunta bunny-¿y yo desde cuando se boxear?-se pregunta así misma-*puff*uy perdón lo siento se….ñor-dice bunny confundida al chocar con mojo.

-No es nada-dice mojo refregándose la cabeza-HMMM, esta niña me servirá solo tengo que sacarle algo y mi monstruo será súper fuerte, pero que le puedo sacar-piensa mojo mirando a bunny de arriba abajo.-aha-dice llamándole la atención a bunny.

-¿tiene algo señor?-pregunta bunny-un momento porque siento que él no es bueno es decir su capa es negra y tiene un aura negra flotando alrededor no creo que sea bueno-piensa bunny-entonces-piensa bunny.

-nada señorita es solo que…..me gusta su pulsera-dice mojo arrebatándole a bunny una pulsera violeta que era muy elástica.

-EEEEH DEVUELVEME MI PULSERA CON ESO LE PUEDO PEGAR A CUALQUIERA-grita bunny pero pierde de vista a mojo.-maldición-dice bunny.

Con mojo

-jiji, niña tonta-dice mojo-espero que esto me sirva-dice sacando la sustancia Z y jalando una palanca que hace aparecer una maquina gigante-muy bien cómo fue que cree a mis niños que nose donde estarán TT-TT-dice mojo llorando cómicamente.-la pulsera de la tonta, sustancia Z y…y…y…pelos-dice mojo recordando todo.-*glup glup*hay no-dice mojo-*PUM*-suena la máquina, una nube de polvo cubre todo dejando ver solo una sombra cruzada de brazos. Era un chico de pelo marrón, ojos de color violeta, piel pálida, traía puesta una campera violeta (es como la que usan los chicos en la serie)con muchos detalles en azul(amarillo, ustedes ya saben)pantalones negros y zapatillas(y ya saben cómo son las zapatillas).

-¿qué hay?-pregunta el chico.

-un momento jovencito déjame pensar un nombre para ti-dice mojo-que te parece Alberto-dice mojo.

-O.O ALBERTO-grita el chico-me pondré mi nombre si no te molesta-me llamo Blitz-dice el chico con una sonrisa filosa-y esta casa está muy sucia-dice blitz saliendo disparado de la casa.

En el cielo

-matare al que haya interrumpido el mejor momento de mi vida de haber tenido una casa-dice butch.

-tranquilo hermano luego tendremos tiempo-dice boomer.

-boomer tiene razón además este es el momento de que nos presentemos ante la ciudad-dice brick.

-tienes razón brick-dice bombón.

Con bunny

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese mono?-se pregunta bunny.

-*grito de lejos*vuelve aquí-grita mojo

-jajajaja no gracias-dice blitz chocando con bunny.

-cuidado, es la segunda vez que me choco con alguien en el día-dice bunny-oye-dice bunny.

-¿sí?-pregunta blitz

-ESA PULSERA ES MIA-dice bunny con dientes de tiburón.

-lo siento pero yo la tenía desde antes-dice blitz mientras que la pulsera se transformaba en una gomera y en su mano izquierda le aparecen muchas piedras de colores con mucho brillo.

-MI PULSERAAAAA SE TRANSFORMO EN UNA GOMERA-dice bunny.

-niño malcriado-dice mojo-como te atreves a irte haci nomas-regaña mojo.

-hola mojo-dice una voz femenina que desciende del aire.

-AAAAAAAAH ustedes de nuevo-dice mojo-¿chicos? ¿Qué les paso?-pregunta mojo.

-bueno digamos que cambiamos-dice brick

-si cambiaron pero ¿alguien sabe a quién golpeo el ra…yo Z-pregunta burbuja pero se queda quieta al ver a bunny con el mismo traje que las tres chicas.

-tú-señala bellota.

-¿yo?-pregunta bunny.

-si tu-dice bellota-¿te ha golpeado algo?-le pregunta de manera fría.

-sí, una luz blanca-responde bunny.

-bueno nos tienes que…..acompañar-dice brick pero al ver a blitz se queda helado.

-¿tú que me ves?-pregunta blitz.

-tú también nos acompañaras-dice butch.

-y si no quiero-dice blitz.

-te atraparemos hermanito-dijeron los tres chicos.

-¿hermanito?-dice blitz

-así es somos tus hermanos mayores-dicen con cara graciosa.

-me parece que yo soy el mayor miren sus caras parecen unos completos idiotas-dice blitz dejando a dos chicos con la boca cerrada tratando de detener a un loco enojado y rojo de la rabia.

-¿a quién le dices idiota?-dice brick moviéndose de forma graciosa.

-brick no le hagas caso cálmate-dice bombón.

-tu novia tiene razón hermanito cálmate-dice blitz haciendo enojar a bombón.

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO MALDITA MORA ANDANTE-dice bombón completamente enojada y sostenida de dos chicas.

-mírate tienes cara de frutilla argh como odio las frutillas-dice blitz-y tú…. Tienes cara de tomate uy mira que coincidencia ODIO LOS TOMATES Y LAS FRUTILLAS-dice blitz.

-ESTAS MUERTOOOOOO-gritan los dos rojos hechos furia, en ese momento en la mano de brick aparece un boomerang con rayas negras.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta brick-hmmm debe ser mi nueva arma-piensa brick-Sonic boomerang-dice brick lanzando el boomerang contra blitz haciendo que este grite de dolor.

-¿qué hago?-piensa bunny-¿y el mono no está?-piensa bunny mirando hacia todos lados buscando a mojo-hay tengo que irme-piensa bunny, y se va corriendo pero en un momento vuela.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¿cómo detengo esto?-grita bunny llamándole la atención a boomer, boomer sale volando y agarra a bunny de forma nupcial haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-tranquila no te aremos nada-dice boomer bajando a bunny.

-aha-dice bunny todavía sonrojada, burbuja los mira atentamente pero boomer se da cuenta y burbuja desvía la vista.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdooooon no actualice rápido porque me fui de campamento y no tuve tiempo después tuve que pensar en muchas cosas.**


	6. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: ¡Bunny y Blitz!

-Suéltenme-dice blitz siendo llevado por brick y butch.

-¿Qué le harán?-pregunta bunny.

-¿sabes que eres una súper-heroína?-le pregunta bombón.

-no, eso explica porque vuelan, porque tienen armas que son muy poderosas, que parecen locos y que están obsesionados con ser super-heroes-dice bunny

-no quieres ser súper-heroína-dice bombón con los ojos llorosos.

-realmente no, eso es cosa de niños ahora ¿saben cómo puedo volver a la normalidad?-dice bunny desinteresada.

-tenemos que llegar con el profesor-dice bombón.

-AAAAH ¿CÓMO HACEMOS PARA CALLARLO?-grita brick.

-bunny ¿puedes callarlo?-pregunta burbuja amablemente.

-sí pero nose como-dice bunny.

-¿Qué arma tienes, lo recuerdas?-pregunta burbuja.

-emm si unos guantes de box-dice bunny, en sus manos aparecen dos guantes de box.

-eso te servirá para callarlo-dice butch-golpéalo-le dice butch.

-NOOOOOO PROMETO QUEDARME CALLADO-dice blitz.

-MÁS TE VALE PORQUE ESTUVISTE TODO EL CAMINO HABLANDO-dice bellota con dientes de tiburón.

-ok-dice blitz con cara de cachorrito.

En el laboratorio

-¿Quién es el?-pregunta el profesor.

-tú tío-responde groseramente blitz.

-ja, ja que gracioso-dice el profesor.

-vio-dice blitz desviando la vista.

-es nuestro hermano profesor-dice boomer.

-mmh si ya veo-dice el profesor-¿y a quien golpeo el rayo Z?-pregunta el profesor

-a mí-dice bunny empujando a bombón y bellota que estaba atrás de ellas.

-acompáñenme-dice el profesor, todos lo siguen y el profesor agarra una pistola (la que uso para des transformar a las chicas en el capítulo 1) y apunto hacia bunny. Una luz violeta rodeo a bunny volviéndola a la normalidad.

-siiiii, al fin tengo mi ropa-dice Tamashi pero se detiene al ver que tiene puesto el cinturón-¿por qué sigo con este cinturón?-pregunta tamashi.

-Mira…-dice el profesor

-Tamashi-dice tamashi cruzada de brazos.

-tamashi cuando a ellas también las choco el rayo Z las des transformamos y seguían con el cinturón, asique ellas quisieron ser super-heroina. Luego encontramos a bellota que al principio no quería ser súper-heroína porque tenía que usar falda pero luego acepto y haci nacieron Las PPGZ -dice el profesor.

-aha pero eso no me importa nunca seria súper-heroína-dice tamashi desviando la mirada haciendo que todos se caigan de espaldas arriba de cierto chico de ojos morados.

-pueden…..quitarse de…encima-dice blitz.

-PERDON BLITZ-dicen todos.

-no es nada-dice blitz sacudiendo su campera.

-como medio que tú no eres tan malo como eran estos-dice bellota.

-no porque soy chico y no chica-dice blitz, poniendo enojados a ciertos chicos.

-LO MATARE AUNQUE SEA MI HERMANOOOOO-dice butch y brick.

-quietos chicos no podemos pegarle-trata de parar boomer a sus hermanos.

Los tres chicos salen corriendo siendo seguido por cuatro chicas y un chico.

-no me atraparan maricas-dice blitz

-VEN ACA MALDITO-grita butch.

-VENGAN AQUÍ-dicen las tres chicas.

-tamashi necesitamos que te transformes-dice burbuja.

-ni en sueños, no volveré a transformarme-dice tamashi.

-oh vamos-dice bombón.

-*idea*Poochie llama a bunny-dice bellota llamando al perro.

-Bunny te necesitamos-dice Poochie rogando que funcione.

-Heart bunny-dice bunny haciendo su pose.

-maldito perro ven acá-dice bunny, persiguiendo a Poochie que iba en contra-mano de los chicos.

-CUIDADO PIOJOSAAAAAAAA-grita blitz.

-¿QUEEE?-le responde bunny pero era demasiado tarde bunny y blitz estaban tirados en el piso.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?-dice bunny con los ojos en llamas y con dientes de tiburón.

-que eres…PIOJOSA-dice blitz levantándose rápidamente para salir corriendo.

-TE MATAREEEEEEE-dice bunny, ahora no eran los chicos los que lo perseguían sino que cierta chica de ojos color violeta.

-genial-dicen boomer y las chicas con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza.

-bueno alguien nos ahorró el trabajo-dice brick.

-SIIII PERO AHORA TENEMOS QUE PARAR A BUNNY-dice bombón

-porque él no le ara nada o ¿sí?-dice butch.

-veamos es su hermano asique…..HAY NOOOO-dice bombón

-¿qué le va a hacer?-preguntan burbuja y bellota

-bsbsbsbsbsbs-dice bombón al oído de burbuja.

-HAY NO COMO NO LO PENSE ANTES-dice burbuja.

-¿qué cosa?-pregunta bellota

-bsbsbsbsbsbs-dice burbuja al oído de bellota.

-KIAAAAAAAAA-grita bellota.

-HAY QUE DETENERLA-dicen las tres chicas yéndose volando.

-¿qué creen que sea?-dice boomer.

-no lo se déjame recordar-dice butch-YA SE LO QUE LE HARA-dice butch

-¿Qué le hará?-preguntan brick y boomer.

-tenemos que detenerlas quiero ver ese momento-dice butch sin prestarles atención a sus hermanos.

-¿QUE COSA?-gritan boomer y brick.

-SOLO HAY QUE DETENERLAS Y LO VERAN-dice butch.

Los tres chicos salen volando alcanzando a las chicas.

-Boomer agarra a burbuja-dice butch-tu brick encárgate de bombón-dice butch-y yo me encargo de bellota-dice con una sonrisa filosa.

Boomer se tira con cuidado contra burbuja para no lastimarla, a brick le costó un poco ya que bombón era un poco más rápida que el pero logro atraparla a butch fue bastante difícil.

-no te atrevas butch-le dice bellota girando a ver a butch y le da un golpe con su martillo haciendo que se atrase-Sonic hammer – (si me preguntan es martillo sónico)dice bellota lanzándole el ataque a butch.

-no me sorprende de tu hermano brick ¬¬-dice bombón.

-O.O-brick no responde

-maldita sea-dice butch golpeando el suelo.

- SONIC HAMMER-grita bellota dándole a blitz que justo iba a hacer lo que dijo butch que iba a hacer.

-oh…MUY BIEN BELLOTA-grita burbuja tirada en el pasto.

-siiiii muy bien-dice con sarcasmo boomer cayendo rendido al piso.

-gracias bellota nose que hubiera echo si tú no venias-dice bunny abrasando a bellota.

-ósea que ya cambiaste de opinión con respecto a ser heroína-le pregunta bombón con los ojos llorosos.

-NO-le grita bunny.

-¿porque?, ¿Por qué? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-empieza a llorar bombón y burbuja va a consolarla-EXPLICAME ¿Por qué NO QUIERES SER UNA PPGZ?-dice bombón más que furiosa.

-Primero: porque es cosa de niños-dice bunny cruzando la atención-Segundo: no hay villanos-afirma levantando su dedo índice.

-no y el que te saco la pulsera¬¬-dice blitz tirado en el piso recuperando la conciencia.

-SILENCIO-regaña bunny-y Tercero: estos trajes son ridículos-dice bunny haciendo enojar a ciertas chicas rubia y peli naranja.

-MORIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS-gritan bombón y burbuja abalanzándose a bunny.

-chicas no peleen-dijeron bellota y boomer.

-PELEA DE GATAAAAAAAAS-dicen blitz, butch y brick.

-chicos será mejor que corran-dice bellota

Las chicas detienen su pelea y los chicos se asustan tanto que salen corriendo

-yo les dije-dice bellota saliendo volando y boomer la sigue.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Yo: aquí hay otro capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Zindy: y dejen reviews**

**Yo: YO DIGO ESO.**


End file.
